


'Picnic' Surprise

by chynnawrites



Category: Picnic - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is starring in 'Picnic' and Corinne decides to surprise him at a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Picnic' Surprise

“I’ll see you tonight, baby.” I said as I watched Sebastian get his makeup on. He smiled at me and nodded, his hair still messy from the earlier performance he’d done.  
“I love you, baby.” He answered, blowing me a kiss. His smile made me even more excited to surprise him.   
“I love you too, darling.” I waved bye to him and turned off Facetime. I set my phone down and went to rummage through my closet. I found the one dress he’d always said he’d love to see me in if I was going to surprise him at a show. I hung it on the back of the bedroom door and hopped in the shower. Once I got out, I did my makeup and hair and slipped on the dress. I went downstairs and hailed a cab, taking me to the theatre. I stopped and stared at the poster in front, Maggie Grace’s hand on Sebastian’s chin. His lips were parted, just as they always were before he kissed me.   
I walked into the theatre and found my seat, front and center where I was sure he would see me. I looked at the playbill, reading over everyone else’s thank yous and biographies first. I read Sebastian’s last and teared up. He never mentioned he thanked me in it. The show started and when he came out, he was just as handsome as ever. There were times I had to keep from whistling or making some inhumane noise and giving myself away.   
During a dialogue of his about his character’s father buying boots and being the man of the house, he looked out to the audience and spotted me. He cracked a smile, almost breaking character. I looked down and grinned, knowing he saw me.   
When the show was over, the cast came for curtain call and bowed. They received a much deserved standing ovation and Sebastian couldn’t have looked happier. He was still in his last outfit, a pair of dirty jeans and a white tank top. Damn, he looked good. When everyone else had filed out of the theatre, I tried to talk my way backstage, but the guard was having none of it. Ellen Burstyn, or Ms. Ellen, came over and shooed him away, guiding me backstage.   
“This is Sebastian’s girlfriend! Let her through!” She commanded and the guard stepped aside, a sly smile cracking on his face. She pulled me in for a hug and smiled.  
“You all did so wonderful, Ms. Ellen!” I told her happily, kissing her cheek. She looked at me and smiled.   
“You know he spotted you during the boots, baby.” She gave me that knowing smirk and laughed. “I assume he didn’t know you were coming tonight?” She asked, walking to her dressing room as I followed.  
“I may have told him I bought the tickets for another night.” I said coyly as I rocked on my heels and grinned.  
“Well, his dressing room is right down the hall. You better go see him.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me on my way. I found his room and rapped on the door.  
“Come in!” He shouted. He probably wasn’t expecting anyone, so I opened the door quietly. He had his back turned and he was still in his last outfit. I leaned up against the closed door and watched him for a second.   
“Well, hello there handsome.” I crooned, watching as he grabbed a pair of sweats out of his bag. He turned around and dropped his clothes when he saw me, nearly breaking into a sprint to get to me.  
“RIN!” He shouted, running to me and sweeping me off the ground. His lips crashed on mine and I never wanted him to pull away. I felt my feet touch the floor as he broke the kiss, smiling against my lips.  
“Hi, honey!” I giggled as I hugged him tight and buried my face in his neck. He smelled like musk and sweat and I just kept myself there.   
“Oh my God, I’m so happy you came!” His arms wrapped around my body and he swayed us back and forth. “I thought you bought the ticket for another night, though.” He kissed the top of my head gently and smiled. I pulled away and kissed him again, my grin wider than before.  
“I kind of fibbed about when I bought the ticket for. I wanted a chance to surprise you by wearing this dress.” I looked at him before spinning. He watched, his smile getting bigger as the navy blue fabric billowed and twirled.   
“And man, what a surprise it is!” He chuckled before kissing me again. He pulled away and spun me around, watching the dress. “That dress combined with your bright, beautiful smile? I was bound to find you.” He pulled me to him again and grinned, kissing my forehead.   
“Of course.” I pecked his lips and hugged him. “You did so wonderful. You work so hard, baby. I love you.” I kissed him again and moved back.   
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Sebastian held on to my hand as I walked to the couch and sat down.   
“You better go get changed. You’ve got to be tired.” I said gently, sitting down and looking up at him.   
“I’m sure the white tank top and jeans aren’t doing anything at all for you.” He chuckled, walking away and grabbing his clothes.   
“I don’t want the costume department to charge me for taking that tank. Or, you know, ripping it off you.” I said with a smirk and watched him take off the tank top.   
“We can’t have that. I’ll put on a shirt you bought me so you don’t feel bad if you rip it off.” He smirked and stripped off his jeans and put on his sweats.  
“Marvel still thinks I stole your dress uniform from The First Avenger.” I said in passing, watching as he slid on his gym shoes.   
“Because you did!” He shouted, muffled by the shirt between his teeth.  
“You can’t prove it.” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him as he slipped on the shirt. He came over and extended a hand to help me off the couch. I took his hand and stood up, our bodies together again.  
“Baby. I came home from the gym and it was sitting on the bed. All because you have a thing for men in uniform.” He kissed me and chuckled.  
“I fell in love with Bucky while you were wearing that uniform. I definitely fell in love with that smug smile while you were wearing that uniform.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
“You’re almost as tall as me in those heels, iubită. I love you in heels.” He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
“Really? I don’t. My feet are killing me.” I made a pouty face and looked at him with my big, brown eyes.  
“How about we go home and I’ll rub your feet?” He kissed the tip of my nose and moved to open the door.   
“You need a back rub. My feet for your back?” I started to toward the door and grabbed my purse off the couch.  
“Fair deal.” He held the door open as I walked out, letting me kiss his cheek. He closed the door and then grabbed my hand, walking side by side with me. We waved goodbye to people as we walked to the back. Ms. Ellen was coming out of her dressing room and stopped to say bye to us.  
“Don’t keep him up too late, honey. He’s got to rest.” She patted my cheek and smiled sweetly at me.  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ll make sure he gets plenty of rest.” I grinned and looked at him.   
“Good girl.” She said as she hugged me. She reached up and hugged Sebastian, kissing his cheek. “Behave yourself. Listen to Corinne and I’ll see you in a couple days.” She pointed her finger at him and smiled.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned and gave her a mock salute. She hugged us again and walked away. We started walking to the car again and Sebastian looked at me.  
“She likes you.” He chuckled and nudged my shoulder as we walked outside.  
“I think she’s my favorite of your female costars.” I leaned closer to him and shivered, the December air hitting me. Sebastian wrapped his coat around me and opened my door.  
“I’m here to stay. You’re stuck with me.” He said before I could finish my thought. He must have read my mind. We got to his car and he opened the door, helping me in. He kissed my forehead before bounding over to his side of the car and starting it. He drove us home; our hands laced the whole ride. I took advantage of the time to admire all his features. I wondered how I managed to end up with...him. All of his perfectly quirky, sexy self was mine. He pulled into the lot of our apartment and shut off the car before looking at me, catching me staring at him.   
“What’s on your mind, iubită?” He asked sweetly, bringing my hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the top.   
“Just thinking about us. I was thinking about how different life would be for me if I hadn’t taken the comic con jobs. Or how dumb I’d feel if I would have turned down dinner with you that night.” I replied, smiling at the memory. I looked down for a second and looked back up, the bluest pair of eyes meeting mine.   
“I’m sure glad you took the jobs. And I’m even happier you didn’t turn down dinner with me.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine.   
“I’ve never been happier, Sebastian.” I leaned closer and my lips brushed his. His free hand reached up and grabbed my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me.   
“I love you.” He cooed, kissing my hand again.   
“I love you too.” I smiled sleepily at him and reached my free hand down to take off my heels. He took notice and smiled.   
“Let’s get you and those sore feet inside.” He let go of my hand and got out to open my door. He grabbed my heels and helped me out, holding my hand as we walked to the apartment. When we got inside, we bee lined to the bedroom. He unzipped the dress and helped me out of it before handing my pajama shorts and shirt. He took off his shirt and looked at me as I sat on the bed.  
“Let me rub your back first, baby.” I patted the bed and looked up at him, a small smile on my face.   
“If you rub my back first, I might just fall asleep before I get to rub your feet.” He chuckled as he sat down and grabbed my feet, swinging them into his lap. He started rubbing them slowly, hitting every spot that needed to be hit. Once I felt my feet had been rubbed enough, I pulled them away and looked at Sebastian.   
“My turn, sweetheart. Lay down.” I crawled over and watched as he laid on his stomach. I crawled up and started rubbing his back, smiling.   
“You’re too good to me, iubită.” He crooned, his head hitting his pillow as I rubbed his back. I massaged knots in his back and hummed ‘Something Good’ quietly. The small little noises he made brought a smile to my face.   
“You’re getting sleepy, aren’t you?” I bent down and whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. I stopped massaging his back and just ran my fingers over it gently.   
“I am, but I’m not going to sleep until you’re under the covers and in my arms.” He mumbled, looking over his shoulder. His hair was messy and his eyes were halfway closed, making him look like a sleepy baby.   
“I promised Ms. Ellen I would make sure you got rest, so rest you shall.” I cooed quietly, moving him so I could crawl under the covers. Within seconds, his arms wrapped around me and his head laid halfway on my shoulder and halfway on my pillow.  
“I love you.” His hand came up and signed lazily. I took his hand in mine and kissed the knuckles, smiling softly against the skin.   
“Te iubesc.” I whispered before letting his hand down. After that, mere minutes past before he fell asleep. I laid there in his arms, smiling and thinking about us. It wasn’t long before my own eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian starring in 'Picnic' was in late 2012 and early 2013


End file.
